legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter II: The Beginning of the Journey Part 5/Transcript
This is the transcript and dialogue for Chapter II, Part 5 of The Journey of the Colonization, The Beginning of the Journey. Characters Manny Diego Sid Transcript The second day on the frozen tundra, Manfred and his herd members begun on their quest to search the six pieces of relic. Manny: Find anything? Kazooie: No. But I can search things in the air. Manny: Alright, you can do that. (Kazooie flies higher and searching on the ground) Tulio: Are you sure those six pieces were in here on this frozen tundra? Manny: I hope so. If there's a piece of artifact, that's true. Just keep looking, guys. I'm sure they're here only in the frozen tundra. (Diego searching, then he heard someone speaking, and follows that voice) ???: Maybe we can explore around the frozen tundra. I'm sure that there's something or someone that can help. ???: I hope so. But, I don't know...how're we going to survive in this cold weather. ???: Don't worry, Spyro. You can breathe fire like you did the last time, you know? I hope there's no sign of- (saw Diego) Monster! Spyro: Back off, or I'll roast you into a crisp. Diego: Whoa, take it easy, pal. I not gonna hurt you two. Are you two stranded in frozen tundra? Spyro: Well, yeah. Diego: Then, I'll help you two find the way to survive. Spyro: Well, that's great. Who are you? Diego: Name's Diego. What are your names? Spyro: I'm Spyro. This is Sparx. Diego: Nice to meet you two. (saw a piece) Wait, what's that you've found? Spyro: Oh, this? (showing the piece) This is what we found in the tunnel. Diego: Guys, you've found the one of the piece of the relic. With the six pieces assembled, we can unlock the temple door in this cave. Sparx: Really? Cool! Did you have other pieces too? Diego: Well, my friends have one. I know where my group are. C'mon, follow me. Back at the center of the forest.... Manny: Where's Diego? He's supposed to find five more pieces to unlock the door. (Diego appears) Diego: Hi, guys. Manny: Diego, where have you been? We need to find five more pieces to go to the temple. Diego: Guys, I found one of pieces of the relic, and two of those survivors. (Spyro and Sparx showed up) Cynder: Spyro? Spyro: Cynder, you're all right! I was worried about you. Cynder: I was worried about you, too. Sid: Wait a second, you know these two? Cynder: Yes. Spyro, Sparx, and I came from another universe. Sid: Okay, that was really weird to me, but that would blow my mind. Sparx: Gosh, what a miracle! Who are these guys? Diego: Spyro and Sparx, those are my friends. (to his herd members) Guys, this is Spyro and Sparx. Manny: I'm Manfred, leader of the herd. Rodney: Copperbottom, Rodney Copperbottom, the second leader of the herd. Sid: I'm Sid, the sloth. Igor: My name is Igor, and those are my creations, Brain and Scamper. Fender: I am Fender. Donkey Kong: My name's Donkey Kong, and this is my partner, Diddy. Diddy: Hey. Blu: My name is Blu, this is my wife, Jewel, and those are our three kids, Bia, Carla, and Tiago. Miguel: I am Miguel. Tulio: And I am Tulio. Mumbo: Me Mumbo Jumbo. Banjo: I'm Banjo, and I have a feathered friend, Kazooie. But she went off to search four more pieces in the air. I'm sure she'll come back. (Kazooie showed up flying and holding the wooden box) Kazooie: Hey, guys! Spyro: Who said that? Banjo: Oh, look! Here she comes! Kazooie: Catch! (drop the wooden box) Sid: (catch the wooden box) Gotcha! (inspect the wooden box) Hey, there something inside of that thing. Let's open it! (tries to open the wooden box) Alright, let me try this again. (tries to open the wooden box again) It won't budge. Can someone will open this thing and get it? Donkey Kong: Leave it to me! Sid: How? This wood.... thingy is hard to open. Donkey Kong: Everyone from my island said that I'm the strongest, toughest ape on my home. Sid: Alright, if you say so. (hand over the wooden box to Donkey Kong) Donkey Kong: Okay guys, watch as I break the wooden box with my own muscular bare arm. Sid: Oh, so that's what it's called. Diddy: Come on, big buddy! You can do it! Brain: Oh boy! This is gonna be amazing! Manny: You got this, DK! Donkey Kong: (takes a deep breath) Okay. (raise his strong left arm) Banana Slamma! (smashes the wooden box super hard with his bare left hand) Blu: Whoa! Kazooie: He actually did it! Tiago: That was AWESOME! Diddy: I knew you can do it! Sid: Wow, I can't believe how strong you are! And look, you almost crack the third piece of the relic. Category:Jtn2t Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:The Journey to the Colonization Category:The Beginning of the Journey